warriors_new_generationfandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Stars
This fanfiction belongs to Wings. You can skip the allegiances if necessary. A dark new leader has risen from the depths of the pine forest. How far will things go for this evil cat to get what he wants? Allegiances 'SplashClan' Leader: Bradystar (Apprentice, Drewpaw) Deputy: Jakestripe (Apprentice, Joshpaw) Medicine Cat: Hannahpool Warriors: Sunshadow Talonflight Hollysong (Apprentice, Jessicapaw) Cinderfeather (Apprentice, Gracepaw) Snakestrike (Apprentice, AJpaw) Hawkwing Cedartail (Apprentice, Brianpaw) Foxfeather Sharpfang Weednose (Apprentice, Brypaw) Frogleg Flameleaf Breezeheart (Apprentice, Alicepaw) Softecho Lizardtail Ryllicloud (Apprentice, Maggiepaw) Lexypool Kateheart Jennatail (Apprentice, Hannahpaw) Jaywing Lukasfang Micahstripe Coleblaze Tylerclaw Kikiberry Kobefoot Erinnose Jessawing Paytonfire Karapelt Liampelt Tessheart Queens: Kayleetail (mother to Jakestripe's kit: Fernkit) Joyflower (expecting Bradystar's kits) Dappleshine (mother to Weednose's kit: Abbykit) Pearlflower (expecting Coleblaze's kits) {near end of the story} Josieheart (expecting Jaywing's kits) Elders: Rainstream Specklefur Leapfoot Rushwater 'HeatherClan' Leader: Springstar Deputy: Swiftrunner (Apprentice, Berrypaw) Medicine Cat: Moonshade (Apprentice, Grasspaw) Warriors: Addertail Blazefire Songbird Morningheart Kestrelclaw Dawnflight Moorheart Snowbreeze Risingflare Spidertail (Apprentice, Windpaw) Sunpath Whitepelt (Apprentice, Birchpaw) Owlflight Redfoot Harefoot (Apprentice, Poppypaw) Breezyfur Duskfall Stagpelt Applenose (Apprentice, Cloverpaw) Eaglefeather Joshstripe Twigtail Rabbitfur Hawkberry Crowclaw Flashfire Queens: Asfall (mother to Addertail's kits: Thistlekit, Gorsekit, Swallowkit) Blackcloud (mother to Whitepelt's kits: Mallowkit and Sedgekit) Brindleflower (expecting Risingflare's kits) Elders: Brackenclaw Frostcloud 'ThornClan' Leader: Cherrystar Deputy: Wingfeather Medicine Cat: Cloudfire Warriors: Squirreltail Bearclaw (Apprentice, Petalpaw) Fleetstep Lionstrike Blueflower Ripplefang Blizzardfur (Apprentice, Owlpaw) Junipernose Stoneheart Beetleclaw (Apprentice, Briarpaw) Snowcloud Leafwind Fuzzyfur Treetail (Apprentice, Honeypaw) Featherpool Stormblaze (Apprentice, Lightningpaw) Brackenflight Beechpelt Birchfur (Apprentice, Archpaw) Wildtail Fawnheart Whitefrost Rowanfire Rosefall Brightspots Moondusk Vinepelt Bramblesky Queens: Thrushflight (mother to Stoneheart's kits: Falconkit and Nutkit) Greeneyes (mother to Beetleclaw's kits: Flykit and Badgerkit) Brookheart (mother to Stormblaze's kits: Creekkit and Dovekit) Elders: Quietbird Scruffytail 'DarkClan' Leader: Hookstar Deputy: Bradclaw Medicine Cat: Mossfur (Apprentice, Leahstream) Warriors: Ratfang Frostleaf Stonestripe Pinetalon Nightfur Voletail Branchtail Echoheart Fogstorm (Apprentice, Bronzepaw) Streamcloud Fernpool Longclaw Leopardspots (Apprentice, Violetpaw) Addertooth Jumptail (Apprentice, Nettlepaw) Dirtpelt Russetcloud Ambercloud Fireclaw Fallheart (Apprentice, Boulderpaw) Blackshadow Raggedtail (Apprentice, Snowpaw) Smokewing Lilyflower Shadespots Stripedpelt Spiderweb Buzzardwing Queens: Poppytail (mother to Pinetalon's kits: Antkit and Rosekit) Mothpool (mother to Addertooth's kits: Toadkit and Sandkit) Tawnyfeather (mother to Fogstorm's kits: Sorrelkit, Sootkit, Flintkit) Elders: Feathersplash Grayfoot Category:Wings's Stuff Category:Fanfictions Category:ThornClan History Category:SplashClan History Category:DarkClan History Category:HeatherClan History Prologue The camp was quiet and two cats were secretly engaging in a conversation. The tortoiseshell gazed upon the stars in Silverpelt, her gray eyes reading the maps written in them. Her eyes flickered with concern, turning towards the younger she-cat next to her. "Something dark is coming," she rasped, "Something covered in the night, where light cannot penetrate it. A star hidden in the darkness." "What does that mean?" the younger cat asked, a tremble in her mew. The older cat shook her head. "Star could be a leader," she wondered aloud. "But we won't know until it happens. A star cast in shadows, hidden from light. It could be connected to Mudstar's murder." The two cats gazed at the stars longer, hoping for more of a sign, but nothing came. Category:Wings's Stuff Category:Fanfictions Category:ThornClan History Category:SplashClan History Category:DarkClan History Category:HeatherClan History Chapter 1 (Hookclaw) Hookclaw stared down at the unmoving body of Mudstar. The leader had died just yesterday. The black tom knew that in order to become leader, he must kill Mudstar. The black tom knew that he, as deputy, would take over the Clan now. He beckoned for the two medicine cats, Mossfur and Leahstream, over to him. “I want to go to the Moonrock to receive my nine lives,” he meowed. Mossfur looked at him warily but dipped her head. “If that’s what you want.” Hookclaw knew they would have to go through HeatherClan’s territory in order to go to the Moonrock. He unsheathed his silver hook-like claws and set off for the Moonrock. They met a patrol of HeatherClan warriors on the way. He recognized Swiftrunner, the new deputy, and Dawnflight, the always angry warrior, but the young gray and gold tom was unknown to him. Not like it mattered anyway. Dawnflight hissed, “What are you doing in HeatherClan territory?” Mossfur answered, “Mudstar is dead. We are taking Hookclaw to the Moonrock.” Swiftrunner and the other cats in the patrol fell back. “I see,” he meowed. “We give you our deepest apologies. We will tell Springstar the news.” He just watched as Hookclaw and Mossfur walked away, deeper into the moor towards the location of the Moonrock. Chapter 2 Category:Wings's Stuff Category:Fanfictions Category:ThornClan History Category:SplashClan History Category:DarkClan History Category:HeatherClan History